


海棠褪（二）

by ndyxdwmgx



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:39:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ndyxdwmgx/pseuds/ndyxdwmgx





	海棠褪（二）

焉栩嘉x张颜齐x徐一宁

:ooc是我的，观点是人物的。  
一个过渡章，可能会没什么意思，谢谢观看～  
————————————————————————

翌日醒来，夜风带来昏沉的头痛。

我伸手胡乱在床头柜摸索过手机，还不大适应刺眼的光亮，吝啬的眯缝着眼睛，关掉显示十分钟后响铃的定时闹钟。

长期规律的作息像给我身体安上了隐形的发条，并输入比编程验算更精湛的公式，我总是在闹钟响前就醒来，却还是每天乐此不疲的定下闹钟，所谓的plan b。

我缓慢地撑起身子，以一个低垂着头的姿势坐在床沿，没什么规律的随意按揉眉弓上方，意图消减那处无法忽略的恼人的晕沉感。  
这期间上下眼睑又情难自控的吻合，一个短暂的回笼觉。

拖着疲乏的身子先去冲了个澡，洗漱完意识渐清。  
区别于昨日那个精细到每一道褶皱的自己，我只是对着镜子把头顶翘起的发往下压了压，然后用力揉搓了下两侧脸颊，直至面前映出的年轻脸庞上生出几分富有活力的浅红。

从浴室出来总觉得少了些什么，一时半会没能想出，临出门前下意识看了眼空落落的手腕才恍然大悟。我连忙折返回书桌前，打开玻璃顶，居高临下的梭巡收纳盒里面码列整齐的战利品们，从中挑出一条称心的戴在左腕。

走在走廊，天花板里嵌入的圆形感应灯随着我不紧不慢的脚步依次亮起，在柔软的地毯、紧贴墙壁的装饰柱上投射出一道道明亮的白色光圈。

我在脑子里粗粗捋过一遍今日行程，确定并没有什么需要注意的，这应当只是普通的一个上学日。

这样想着行至转角，却有人猝不及防的拐了进来，我差点被这不速之客撞个满怀。

我没有用身体给别人做缓冲的好心，更何况已经看清来人是谁。脚步外转半圈变换轨道，当下便极为敏捷的避开，我动作很快，身形却没有半分摇晃。

对方也及时扶住墙壁刹下步伐，于是我们得以以一个危险的距离相安无事，且相对无言。

“吓了我一跳。”  
约莫三秒后，张颜齐说。  
他可能真的被吓到了，带出了些口音，我想起赵叔提过他是重庆那边的。

他今日穿了件绸缎衬衫，鸦青色，套在他身上有些宽松。  
而他此刻身体还保持在刚刚前倾的状态，领口更是被扯的大了些，袒露出胸口一片晃眼的白。尽管第二颗纽扣尽职的锁住更往下的春光，衣料与肌肤鲜明的对比仍是分外惹眼。

原来不仅腰细，还很白。  
我极为君子的移开视线，同时默默的为昨夜余留的观察记录续上一条。

距离太近，目光一时也找不到别的落点，无奈之下我只能对上张颜齐的视线，这让我有些不安，连方才消退的头痛都似乎又冲回表皮来了，熟悉的没有源头的焦躁感。

 

我描述过他的眼睛吗？  
我说的不是他形状独特的下垂眼，我指的是眼神，他的眼神。

它带给我带给我的感觉难以捻出几行字句去描摹个完全，我只能类比，无法诠释，书到用时方恨少，我不得不承认自己的词穷。  
如果你想听一听我贫瘠文学素养下的形容，我会说：当他沉默的望着我时，我好像看到月色下平静的湖面。

回想和他交逢的几回合，他无疑是平静的，他总是平静的，可这寓意着什么？

纯白不是纯白，它的存在教人痴狂，趋之若鹜的去弄脏；构造精湛的艺术品被视如敝屣，人们偏爱残缺怪异与疯狂。人非完人，人也不要完物，我们钟情于打碎每一块完整的玻璃。

这是自胚胎孕育期就被录入人类基因里的信仰，它在往后数十年的生活中以不同的形状呈现，有时被称为爱，有时被定义为罪，或者你可以装一装道貌岸然，叫他人类的劣根性。

直到此时，我始觉我对张颜齐无端的抗拒源于哪里，不过是我这个寻常人类的劣根性作祟。  
我深深的望他眼底依旧平静的湖面，向后退了一步，将和他的距离拉远至安全距离。我怕我忍不住搅碎那一池湖水，更怕那一池湖水把我吞没。

 

站远了些才窥见全貌，他提着个不算小的箱子，瞧着倒还有些眼熟，我在记忆里摸索一番，辨认出这是家里佣人修剪园艺时用的工具箱。

见我不说话光盯着工具箱看，张颜齐提着箱子的手腕细微的动了动，主动解释，“我刚去收拾了下院子，有个鸟巢掉了。”

鸟巢？  
我敏锐的捕捉到关键字词，昨夜的某个画面在我眼前重现。  
原来最终还是落了。

“里面有几只幼崽，还不会飞……”  
张颜齐自顾自的继续，声音越说越小。  
他说的很是委婉，神色恻然。

“哦。”  
我点头，给了他一个反应，虽然这反应只是暴露了我的过分冷漠和不通人情。

这一直是我的困惑。  
在长大的过程中我遇到不少旁人默认但我不理解的事，这算一桩。  
我不懂人类对于死亡的避讳，不懂为何总将它束之高阁闭口不谈，我以为凡胎肉体烧成一捧烟灰，死了便是没了，跟你打碎的花瓶找不到的通信录一样，没了便没了，这到底有什么好回避的。

我曾在一个飘雪的冬日跟友人说过类似的话，那时他用颇为惊愕的目光看我，语气近乎逼问，问:生命在你眼里是什么？

我正蹲在地上堆雪人，他强烈的反应吓了我一跳，刚捏成型的脆弱雪花被我失手掰碎，尚未成形的雪人变成一个打翻的甜筒。  
我用指腹捏碎雪摸索感受它融化的温度，认真的思考了一阵，摇了摇头说我不知道。

其实我有答案，我只是不想说。承蒙父亲为数不多的优点——狡诈，我耳濡目染触类旁通，一早就悟得了学校不会告诉你的事实:不要发表真正的意见，如果那答案残酷。

 

此刻我一如既往的把那些事抛之脑后，无论死去的是鸟或是人，于我都无关痛痒。  
我在意的是张颜齐的言辞举动。

不奇怪吗，就算掰着手指头满打满算上标点符号，我和他说的话也不超过二十个字，更别说也都不算什么好话。  
他如何能这样目若无睹我的恶意，又是站在什么立场对我说这些近似示弱撒娇的话。

我不信教，不信以德报怨，不信无所求的慈悲。  
他对我好一分，我便更笃定他必有所图。  
可图的是什么？

张颜齐听不到我无边的猜忌，但也没再说什么，我猜想我现在在他眼里就如同一个冥顽不化的雪人。

他敛下神色，一言不发越过我向走廊里走了。  
擦肩而过时我恍然察觉到他左颈旁有两颗紧凑在一起的小小的痣。

我不急着走，倚在墙角颇有深意的看他进到杂物间的背影，视线聚焦在他左手上。  
这次吸引我的并非工具箱，而是他袖摆后缘粘上的一圈显眼的白色奶油，那属于昨日被我亲手丢弃的蛋糕残骸。

在他提到鸟巢时我便想到了，他如果去收拾了鸟巢，又怎么可能没看到一旁碎了一地的蛋糕？

如同小猫爪下一团糟的毛线球，我思维复杂缠绕，却还留有余力嘲弄的想，某个意义上，这也算物归原主。

 

转身下楼，父亲正坐在餐桌主位，手里报纸展的直直的，我们按照惯例互道了声早安，礼貌又疏离。落座。

张颜齐很快也紧跟着下来了，他拐进厨房举出两盘三明治放在我们面前，又给我和父亲各倒了杯热牛奶，我稀罕的瞧他，往前的继母从来十指不沾阳春水，他倒真是尽职尽责。

可他的费心费力似乎并没有得到应有的成效。  
只是片晌，刺耳的铃声打破风平浪静的早餐。

父亲接通电话，里面响起甜腻尖锐的女声，那些扭捏作态的撒娇被我自动过滤，我睇了一眼对面的张颜齐，他垂着眼静静的吃饭，像是没听到一样。

这通电话不可谓不来势汹汹，父亲推诿了几句后便起了身，他把搭在椅背后的大衣披上，拿走放在茶几上的车钥匙，无奈又宠溺的连声安抚，“好好好，别闹了，我现在就过去。”

他走的理所应当，不容置喙，半句话都没留下。  
大门关闭的那刻，我差点笑出了声。

我索性放下刀叉，撑着脸颊目不转睛的盯着张颜齐看。  
我都要可怜他了。

在我炽热的目光下张颜齐把最后一角三明治递进嘴里，脸颊呈现细微的咀嚼食物的起伏，他好瘦，脸上都没挂多少肉。  
他从容的喝了口水，而后站起身，把父亲和他的餐盘叠在一起进到厨房去了，从始至终没有看我一眼。

我大失所望，恨透他这该死的平静。

我当然没指望他当初和父亲翻脸，他不是做那种蠢事的人，不过如果刚刚他想演一场八点档闹剧，我或许会义薄云天的帮他摔一下筷子，那也不是为他，而是想看父亲的难堪。

在我的假想中他应该佯装失意的逃走，又或者用十分钟前那样脆弱的眼神看我一眼。

可什么都没有发生，他甚至懒得跟我演戏。  
父亲走了，他也走了，只有坐在原地的我显得像个没事找事的白痴。

 

一股闷气憋在心里，胃口是如何也没有了。  
看着手边的三明治更是眼烦意乱，我泄愤似的寻衅，拿餐刀拨开面包片，挑出夹在生菜中间色泽鲜黄的煎蛋，重重的在上面刻了一张笑脸。

我沉浸在恼怒里，丝毫没有发现对于张颜齐的关注早已越了界，甚至背离了本意。我不想搅碎湖水，可我已经在伸手去荡出涟漪。

 

如我所期，傍晚张颜齐果然来访。

我站在门口摆出疑惑的表情看他，内心止不住的洋洋得意，你看，哪里有什么现世空行母①？人人都是餐桌上的犹大，各揣心思。  
我迫不及待的想要看他扯破面具的模样。

“你是不是不喜欢吃鸡蛋啊。”

可我没想到，他会这样说。

我表情僵在脸上，几乎怀疑自己的耳朵，又费解的看他，试图在他脸上读出些什么。  
可什么都没有，没有嘲讽，没有埋怨，他就那样站着看着我，目光柔和蕴藏奇异的光，手臂温顺的垂在身体两侧，像一道温柔的月色。

我深深叹息，被重击，好似搁浅在海滩上的鱼一样疲累，无力再去兜什么圈子。  
“你到底想干什么。”

他垂下眼，我听到他的回答，好轻，又好沉重。  
他说，我想做好你的母亲。

我想笑，却扯不动嘴角，怔在原地半晌才说出一句，我不知道原来谁都能当我母亲。

“那我爱你，好不好。”  
他这样说，像说一件稀松平常的事，一种小孩子解决问题的天真。  
我下意识后退了半步，如鲠在喉。

他却面色无异，愈加浮现出一种慈悲的温情，挪近我，攥住我的手放在胸前，以一种近乎期冀的语气。  
“这样可以做你母亲了吗。”

这是什么胡话。  
我哑口无言，猛地从他手心抽出手，扭过身躲避他满是诚恳的目光，愤怒中夹杂着茫然，我几乎失去说话的能力。是他疯了，还是我疯了。

“出去。”  
强迫自己缓过些，我下逐客令，手指细微发颤。

他就真的走了，却在我关门前一秒骤地搂住了我，不是想把我融进他身体的那种强度，他只是手臂挂在我脖子上交叉，安抚受惊的小动物似的，手指温柔的扣在我后颈的发里。  
这个过程大概维持了十几秒，我身体僵硬，莫名鼻酸，竟是没有推开他。

“嘉嘉，相信我。”  
他冰凉的唇瓣像蜻蜓，在我右眼角停歇了一秒。  
“我会爱你的。”

我差不多要窒息，竭力将他推开，忙不迭的关上门，靠着门内侧失力的瘫软下去，胸膛剧烈起伏，大口呼吸，又把脸埋在手心里，睫毛差点刺到眼睛才知道闭上。

无可抑制的恸哭。

如同十岁那年的午后重现，我同那时一样把自己锁在房间里，无助的缩在角落，用棉球蘸取碘伏小心翼翼的涂抹伤口，那猛烈的刺痛感让我以为我已经哭干了这辈子所有的眼泪。  
确实如此，我后来再没有掉过一次眼泪，包括母亲的去世，我出席葬礼时心底想的都是好无聊什么时候能结束。

可此刻我却哭了。  
连为什么都不清楚，眼泪止不住的从指缝往地上滴落。

我觉得好荒唐，好可笑。我活了整整十八年，父亲不爱我，母亲不爱我，这个才认识了两天的人说他要爱我。  
他要怎么爱我？

 

那晚像被施下了魔咒，在我跟张颜齐之间有些东西悄无声息的改变了，至少在我这里。

我确定这种改变是因为我对他避之不及的心情，我不想，不敢再直面他，甚至在饭桌上接过他盛的饭时也小心的防止碰到他的手指。父亲没有察觉，张颜齐装作不懂，只有我走在结冰的湖面上，听到平静表象下冰碴碎裂的声音。

这样如履薄冰的僵持了几天后我实在无法忍受，以学校要集训为借口跟父亲请示告离，父亲哪里关心什么是集训，眼皮都没抬，叼着烟管用喉咙吭了一声，意思是他听到了，我可以滚了。  
我便立刻带着已经收拾好的行李，逃离似的搬去了朋友家。

关于我借住一事朋友并没有过问，他知道一些我家的情况，八成是以为是我和父亲之间出了什么矛盾。  
被一个认识两天的人逼的慌张逃窜这种事，连我自己都觉得荒谬。

离开了焉家，煎熬的心情却并没有缓解多少，我应该知道的，逃避从来不是万能良药。  
更甚的是，不知道是认床还是怎么，我开始失眠。

每夜辗转反侧到凌晨，闭上眼又是那天张颜齐的话语无止尽全方位的在脑中重播，不给我一丝喘气的余地。

嘉嘉。嘉嘉。  
我会爱你的。

十八岁的第一个月，我失业已久的泪腺重新工作。  
经常醒来时被浸湿的枕巾狠狠灼伤手心。

 

住到第二十天，我实在不好意思再麻烦朋友，婉拒对方与父母的挽留，带着东西和隐隐的迫切回了焉家。

这是个寻常的周末，晴天，万里无云。  
踏进院子的石子路环顾一圈，没有瞧见张颜齐。  
那僵持的几天我为了不遇上张颜齐默默观察过他的作息，他的活动很规律，一般这个点不是在院子给花草浇水，就是在卧室午睡。  
不用一来就碰到他，让我小小的松了口气。

 

拖着行李箱进了大门，先进入耳朵的是明快的琴音。

我抬头，看到许久未见的徐一宁坐在落地窗旁的钢琴前。  
他穿着件很合适他气质的白衬衫，乖巧的脸上浮现少见的认真，双手在琴键上灵活的飞舞，洋洋洒洒的演奏圆舞曲的高潮章节，纯白与纯黑的交织永恒美丽。  
而张颜齐站在他旁边，手臂搭在钢琴顶盖上，心无旁骛的聆听这波光粼粼的蓝色多瑙河。

好梦幻哇，我冷冷的想，往那边靠近，故意拖动箱子发出巨大的噪音。

在我走到第五步，张颜齐终于舍得从音乐的海洋中抽身，他转身看到我，目光有些惊讶，然后笑着冲我打招呼。  
“你回来了啊。”

我点点头，目光却定格在一边的徐一宁脸上。  
“你什么时候回来的。”我问。

“一周了，听说你集训就没跟你说。”  
他回着话走到我面前，用胳膊肘怼了怼我，“学的怎样？”

“…就那样呗。”  
我移开眼神，有点心虚。

徐一宁，我同父异母的哥哥。  
姓徐，随母姓。  
在我母亲去世约莫半年后父亲从醉生梦死中抽了半天时间把他接回焉家，那时我还是挺震惊的，毕竟凭空多出一个哥哥。

徐一宁喜欢音乐，似乎也小有名气，动辄便去国内外各地参与演出，父亲附庸风雅，嘴里不说什么但一向鼎力相助，两年前干脆在机场旁的郊区给他买了套房，他大多时候住那边，有时候也会回来住。

我和他之间没有过多的事情需要阐明。他来的这几年，我们没有因为流着一半相同的血亲近起来，却也没有发生小说里最爱写的那些勾心斗角的桥段。  
爱好不相同，交际圈不重合，比起兄弟，我跟他更像是一个屋檐下各过各的舍友。

 

“你要不要来一首？”  
有一搭没一搭的聊了两句，徐一宁不知道怎的起了玩心，突然提议让我弹琴。他冲张颜齐眨眨眼，“你听好，一会说我和他谁更厉害。”

张颜齐立刻摇头拒绝，“我一个业余的也就听听，哪知道你们谁更厉害。”  
徐一宁却拉着他胳膊晃，不依不饶的说，“那你就说你更喜欢谁。”

更喜欢谁。  
徐一宁或许只是用词不准，我却不由得看向张颜齐，他正把徐一宁摧残他手臂的指头掰开，无奈的说知道了，小祖宗。  
从刚刚起我就有些惊讶，或者说更多的是烦躁，他们看起来实在有够亲密的。

“那我开始了。”  
我重重的按了下琴键，打断他们旁若无人的交流。  
十指放在琴键上，一首曲子便进入脑中，我很喜欢的也练过很多次的，坂本龙一的Amore。  
比起蓝色多瑙河，这首要内敛许多。

我短短的弹了一小章，曲终，徐一宁便立刻从张颜齐那要答案，我不出声，但也用目光炽热的看着张颜齐。  
他垂着眼想了想，让徐一宁凑近他，贴在徐一宁耳边轻轻的说了句话。  
我没有去看徐一宁变得委屈的脸色，可我大概可以猜出答案是什么，因为张颜齐从刚刚开始就对上了我的视线，眼底荡漾着笑意。  
我别开目光，说要回房间收拾东西，心脏跳动的快要爆炸。

 

这晚我的失眠并未好转，依旧到凌晨也没能入睡，索性下楼去厨房冰箱开了瓶水，冰凉入喉却无法让我的躁动降温。

我去了张颜齐的房间。

他揉着眼睛开门，还没来得及看清是谁就被我跻身侵入领地，我反手把门推上，同时紧紧抱住他。他应该是被我吓到了，身体僵硬了一阵，却没有挣脱开我的怀抱，半晌，有些疑惑的念了一声嘉嘉。

只是一声，只要这一声。

我浓烈的感情井喷而出，心头的种子彻底破开土壤发芽，什么都顾不得了，我什么都不想顾了，好用力的抱他，用沙哑的嗓音问。

“你那天说的话还算不算数？”

 

tbc.

①空行母:佛教密宗里代表慈悲的女神。


End file.
